A Trainer's Tale
by PhoenixClaw
Summary: No Ash, Misty, Brock or Pikachu here folks! This is an epic battle between two top trainers in the Viridian City Master Cup! A pure OC experience with a healthy dash of Mystery and Suspense! Dedicated to my fellow avid players on Shoddy Battle! Enjoy! :D


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Pokemon...blah blah blah...Pikachu something...blah blah blah...end of disclaimer.

_Man _its been a long time since I submitted a one-shot! Well it isn't quite in line with my normal genre of Naruto, but hey, Pokemon is rather fun too. :D

This is dedicated to the team I play with on Shoddy Battle (2 points to anyone who knows what that is) and just a little something I pulled together over the last day or so.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A pleasant breeze wafted across the expansive battlefield, eliciting energetic cheers from the restless crowd situated around it. Several Officer Jennys patrolled the Viridian City Pokestadium in an effort to keep things orderly during the annual event. The roar of the spectators soon reached the breaking point, prompting the announcer to take his hallowed seat high above the arena. Speakers set all along the perimeter echoed forth the resonating boom that marked the beginning of what promised to be a spectacular battle.

"_Pokemon fans both young and old, welcome to the Thirteenth Annual Viridian City Master Cup!_"

An uproar of monumental proportions followed the awaited speech as thunderous applause overshadowed all else in the world. A hesitant silence eventually fell upon the crowd as the man with the microphone continued.

"_Over the past several days, you have witnessed dozens of talented trainers demonstrate their skill. Though not all were able to claim victory, let us remember the young men and women who gave it their all on the battlefield!_"

Another thunderous round of applause engulfed the stadium before dying away.

"_Everything has come down to this point folks; two trainers have risen above the rest as a testament to their hard work and determination. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the final battle to decide who shall be this year's Champion!_"

A renewed chorus of deafening cheers reverberated throughout the Colosseum as two platforms rose from opposite ends of the arena. Two men of disproportionate attire slowly made their way onto the field. In one corner stood a brightly-clad man dressed in metallic shades of gray and black, a self-confident smile adoring his weathered features. In the other corner stood a red-cloaked figure, motionless and rigid.

"_There you have it! Our two finalists! As a returning Champion, Viridian's own Master Trainer Marik Dupont needs no introduction! Having set out with a dream as big as the stars, Marik has traversed the entirety of the pokemon world to hunt for the strongest Pokemon in existence! Based on his sweeping victory last year, theres certainly no doubt that dream has been fulfilled!_"

A gray and black sleeve rose high into the air as the older man raised his hand in acknowledgment of a glorious past. His hooded opponent stared at the ground, rays of sunlight illuminating the faintest hint of a deeply ingrained scowl.

"_This year's challenger is a young man who goes by the name of Unknown Trainer, having preferred to keep his identity a secret for the competition. Who could have guessed he would be making such a name for himself in his debut tournament appearance? As some of you may know, Unknown has only revealed five of his pokemon throughout the preliminary rounds. Will we be graced with the appearance of a sixth pokemon? There's only one way to find out, and thats to watch the battle!_"

Floodlights all around the arena switched on to capture every moment of the action. Taking her place at the edge of the battleground, a middle-aged woman in a black and white-striped uniform approached the sidelines. All voices fell silent as the referee outlined the rules for both trainers.

"This is an official battle sanctioned by the Pokemon League. Each trainer is allowed the use of up to six pokemon. Switching is allowed, though outside items are not. When all six pokemon belonging to a single trainer are unable to battle, the match is over. Do you both understand the rules?"

A pair of heads bobbed up and down, prompting the same action from the women in question.

"Very well then. As a member of the Pokemon League, I hereby declare this battle valid. _Commence!_"

Both trainers moved as one, Marik reaching for his belt as Unknown slid a hand into the folds of his cloak. Before either had even completed the action, a majority of the spectators had already risen to their feet in heartfelt anticipation.

The older man tossed a pokeball into the arena.

"Bronzong, get out here!"

His young opponent released a pokemon as well, issuing the same command in a calm, serene voice.

"Gengar, please come out now."

Both Steel and Ghost materialized within moments. No time was lost as the two issued their orders.

"Bronzong, start things off with Stealth Rock!"

"Gengar, Hypnosis attack."

As the Bell-shaped pokemon went to make its move, a sudden wave of black energy surrounded its form, immediately causing it to pitch to the side. Marik bit off a curse as he glared at the pompous brat across from him.

"Cheap move, kid. You know there's nothing you can do against a Bronzong with that thing. Just give it up now before I embarrass you."

A subtle shift edged the cloak out of the way as the young man recalled his pokemon.

"Gengar, thank you. Pinsir, I need your help now."

The reining champion quirked an eyebrow as he too recalled his Pokemon. Several murmurs passed through the crowd at such a lackluster playing style, curious as to whether this year's final match would live up to everyone's expectations. Within moments, Bronzong and Gengar conformed to a red beam of light only to be replaced by Drapion and Pinsir. Roars of excitement uplifted the crowd as both pokemon stared each other down.

"Getting serious now, huh kid? You won't be doing so well after this! Drapion, get a move on and show'em your Toxic Spikes!"

The cloaked man nodded towards the beetle-like figure before him.

"Pinsir, Stealth Rock please."

With a cry of acknowledgment, both insect-like pokemon performed their respective moves. Poison-soaked barbs were flicked from Drapion's tail as its counterpart stomped the ground, encouraging several shards of stone to emerge on the opposite side of the battlefield. An uncomfortable look entered both Pokemon's eyes as each observed the new obstacles that awaited them.

Marik gave a small grunt of amusement.

"Still playing defensively, eh kid? Well let me show you how the grown-ups handle upstart squirts like you!"

Unknown hunched his shoulders, leaning forward against the rail as he tensed for the attack.

"Pinsir, please try and hold on! I need you for this!"

The older man grinned as he shot a hand across the battlefield.

"Do it, Drapion! Use Night Slash!"

Complying with its orders, the Scorpion-lookalike reared back as its opponent braced itself for the blow. Drapion's eyes flickered with intensity as it spotted a hole in the bug Pokemon's defenses. Having been determined to hold up against the assault, Pinsir was blasted backwards as its attacker scored a critical hit, causing it to crumple to the ground upon impact. The woman from before raised a hand in the direction of the defending champion.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. The first knockout is awarded to Marik!"

A deafening cheer echoed throughout the arena at the first solid attack of the match. Unknown recalled his pokemon with a solemn expression.

"You tried your best, Pinsir. We'll work on that blind spot the next time we train."

Gray and black metallic strips rippled in the sun as their owner let out an undignified laugh.

"Are you actually congratulating it for losing? What kind of idiot trainer would encourage their Pokemon after being knocked out in one hit?"

The cloaked figure put the pokeball away only to draw forth another. The scowl from earlier returned to his feature's, venom dripping from every spoken word. For the first time during the match, Unknown directed his gaze towards the man before him.

"Only a trainer who would abandon their own pokemon when it needed them the most could say something as heartless as that. You're a disgrace to Kanto and an insult to everything a trainer should stand for."

A gasp escaped from several nearby spectators, shocked and appalled to hear such callous words directed at the man they had come to revere as a symbol of their city. Several 'boos' were directed at the cloaked man only to be disregarded out of hand. Surprisingly, Marik took on a grin even larger than before.

"'A disgrace to Kanto', is it? So you're one of the punks who doesn't like the fact I left for bigger and better things, huh? Does that mean you're jealous, or just too stupid to see I made the right choice?"

Unknown clenched a fist, tightening his grip on the pokeball.

"You don't know anything about Kanto! Just because Pokemon research has expanded past its borders, this land is still as rich and diverse as any other! You'd know that if you hadn't given up so easily."

The older man scoffed, sneering at his pathetic excuse for a rival.

"You're the one who doesn't know anything, kid. Leaving Kanto led me to some of the most powerful pokemon in the world! I was even one of the first from this region to capture and document the Dark and Steel types! You have no idea how powerful they can be; specializing as a Dark/Steel trainer has been the best choice I ever made!"

A flourish of his cloak was all the response the young man was willing to give as he hurled his next pokemon into the arena.

"Gengar! I need your help one more time! Come on out!"

The Ghost-type appeared in an instant, grinning at its newfound adversary as it hovered above the dangerous Toxic Spikes. Marik had taken on a similar grin as well.

"Still just a rookie, kid! That Hypnosis is a nice trick, but I doubt you have the luck to pull it off twice. Drapion can take out Gengar just as easily as Pinsir! Drapion, use Night Slash one more time!"

The four-legged monstrosity dashed forward, intent to finish things off with one blow. The cloaked man stood his ground, arms crossed.

"Gengar, wait for it to get close then use Counter!"

Drapion thrust a clawed arm into the levitating Pokemon full force...only to be telepathically lifted up and viciously slammed into the ground a moment later, unconscious upon impact. Its Ghostly opponent looked to be barely hanging onto consciousness itself after such a powerful assault. Wide-eyed, Marik recalled his Pokemon immediately, cursing at the change in strategy. The referee lifted a hand in the direction of the challenger.

"Drapion is unable to battle! Unknown gets credit for the second knockout of the round!"

The older man glared at the boy with a look of absolute contempt.

"How did it absorb that blow! There's no way a Gengar can take a Dark-type attack like that and still be able to battle!"

His adversary nodded in agreement.

"Normally, yes, Gengar would have been knocked unconscious. Luckily for me, I gave it a Focus Sash before the battle began. You accuse me of being a rookie, yet you're not familiar with a basic combo like that?"

The older man flushed red as he grabbed another Pokeball.

"Watch your mouth, boy! I'll show you who's a rookie and who's not! Houndoom, front and center!"

Within moments, an intimidating canine made its appearance...only to be besieged by Stealth Rock upon the switch. The dual-type Pokemon yelped in pain as several shards of stone slammed into it from all sides. Annoyed at such a show of weakness, Marik yelled a command across the field.

"Just shrug it off, Houndoom! Finish it with a Flamethrower!"

"Gengar, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to use Destiny Bond."

Immediately, a strand of pale blue light shot out from Gengar's hand and attached firmly to Houndoom. Jets of fire burst forth from the Dark Pokemon's mouth, searing the Ghost amidst a sea of flames. Gengar dropped to the ground, unconscious. The pale blue strand began to glow with a fearsome luminescence, causing Houndoom to pitch forward and faint a moment later.

Both trainer's stared at one another from across the arena. Unknown was the first to break the silence with a sardonic laugh.

"You didn't think I'd let it end after only using Counter, did you?"

Marik gritted his teeth as both trainers recalled their fainted pokemon. A collection of murmurs wafted through the air at such a unique method of battling: To use your opponents moves against them, genius! Yes, but isn't it cheating? No no no, its skill! Luck, you mean; what if things had gone differently? Shh, shh! The League Referee is going to speak!

Standing at the sidelines, the referee directed a hand towards both corners of the field.

"Due to a double KO, both trainers are simultaneously awarded the third and fourth knockouts of the bout!"

Before she had even finished, each trainer had already chosen their next Pokemon.

"Shiftry! Get out here now!"

"Kangaskhan, I need your assistance!"

Both pokemon materialized on the battlefield, eager to show what they were made of. Each were likewise assaulted by Stealth Rock and Toxic Spikes, accordingly.

"Shiftry, use Leaf Storm!"

"Hit it with a Toxic attack Kangaskhan!"

Both moves collided in the middle of the arena, leaves and gas mingling in the air before striking their respective targets. Shiftry stumbled backwards as the noxious fumes entered its body. Kangaskhan held its ground.

"You little punk! Is that all you can do? Rely on cheap tricks to win your battles for you? Why don't you step up and start taking responsibility for this match so I don't feel so bad about taking advantage of such an amateur!"

Unknown's features hardened momentarily, a coarse grin soon overriding the previous frown.

"'Take responsibility'? So says the man who abandoned his very first pokemon all those years ago."

For all his earlier bravado, Marik froze on the spot in response to the unexpected comment.

"H-How did...I..._I don't know what you're talking about!_"

"Tell me, do you remember who I am? He needed you, and you tossed him aside. I give you my word, Charmander certainly never forgot."

The older man's face paled to the likeness of a bed sheet as a handful of spectators regarded the exchange with a mark of confusion. Their champion abandoned a pokemon, and his very first one at that? Preposterous! He's a hero around these parts! Heroes don't abandon their Pokemon; this kid must be saying such things to gain an advantage in battle! Just watch, Master Marik will put him in his place!

A dark-clad striped hand clenched into a fist as Marik fingered another pokeball. The young man did the same.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about, kid! The first pokemon I ever caught has been by my side this whole time! Unfortunately, you won't last long enough to see it! Shiftry, _Explosion!_"

"Kangaskhan, use Protect!"

All at once, a brilliant light engulfed the arena followed by a mind-numbing detonation of epic proportions. Smoke filled the battlefield only to dissipate and reveal Kangaskhan situated behind a transparent green shield, both clawed hands sheltering the baby in its pouch.

"Shiftry is unable to battle! The fifth knockout is awarded to the challenger!"

The older man let out a fierce laugh much to the surprise of those around him.

"Unbelievable! Still hiding behind your walls, huh kid?"

He recalled his pokemon, casting a derisive sneer at the ball in his hand as he drew forth another.

"That was pathetic, Shiftry. Aggron, its your turn!"

Within moments, a towering Steel beast lumbered onto the battlefield. The resulting Stealth Rock assault glanced off its thick metallic hide.

"You think some weak move like that would hurt my Pokemon? Don't give it a chance to catch its breath, Aggron! Use Brick Break!"

"I'm not the one hiding behind walls, Marik. Kangaskhan, thats enough! Come on out, Starmie!"

The two pokemon switched places in an instant. Starmie absorbed the blow with minimal effort, a tiny ball of light hovering around its center core as poison-coated spikes dug into its many arms.

"Starmie, counter with Surf!"

Before the older man could properly react, the gem held within the center of the starfish Pokemon began to glow brightly. A massive spray of water directed itself at the ground as Starmie hopped atop the crest of a forming wave. Aggron braced itself as the torrential wall of water crashed into it, pushing it back several steps under the sheer force of the attack.

With each opponent now back on their respective side of the battlefield, it was clear both moves had taken quite a toll. Starmie hunched forward as the small metallic sphere began to siphon energy from its core. Marik crossed his arms at the sight.

"So you gave it a Life Orb, eh? Not a bad idea, except that it hurts your pokemon just the same as mine. I'd be willing to bet it can't take another hit in that condition."

Unknown gritted his teeth at the truthful words.

"That may be true, but at least I gave Starmie a choice! It decided to use the Life Orb, not me! Getting stronger is something its always dreamed of, but I would never consider forcing it to do something it wasn't prepared for. Not that you would have any idea about something like that."

The older man dismissed the words with a wave of his hand.

"You just keep talking, kid! We'll see how badly you want to lecture me when you're leaving this place in defeat! Aggron, use Thunderpunch!"

"Starmie, Confuse Ray!"

The large Steel creature fell victim to a disorientating wave of Psychic energy, though somehow managed to continue on its intended course. A vicious electrically-charged punch made contact with the purple Pokemon, knocking it out cold.

"Starmie is unable to battle! The sixth knockout is awarded to the defending champion!"

Unknown recalled his fallen Pokemon, whispering to its pokeball with a smile. Machamp soon took its place on the battlefield. Upon its entrance, several spikes dug into its legs, causing the Superpower Fighting-type to wince in pain.

"Aggron, show that thing who's boss! Use Double-edge!"

"Machamp, a Dynamicpunch if you please!"

The bulky Steel Pokemon lumbered forward in an off-balance fashion, Confuse Ray still taking its toll from earlier. Before making it even half-way, Aggron tripped over its own feet and fell flat on its horns. Following up on its opponent's error, Machamp braced its muscular form and drove all four fists into the side of the downed Pokemon, smashing it into submission amidst an upheaval of dirt and rocks.

"Aggron is unable to battle! The seventh knockout is awarded to the challenger!"

Unknown gave a short chuckle as he watched the KO'd Pokemon return to its pokeball.

"You still don't understand the true meaning of strength, do you? Tell me, do you know who I am yet?"

Marik tossed out another pokeball. The sleeping form of Bronzong once more made its appearance on the battlefield. Not even the glancing blow of Stealth Rock was enough to awaken it from its slumber.

"Whats with you, kid? Why should I even care who you are? _You're nothing compared to me!_"

The younger man lazily waved a finger in the air.

"Thats where you're wrong. I'm the man I am today _because_ of you. Do you know who I am?"

"_Stop saying that! _Bronzong you lazy idiot, wake up and use Stealth Rock!"

"Machamp, another Dynamicpunch."

The four-armed Pokemon immediately dashed forward and landed a powerful blow on the opponent. Bronzong rocked back and forth, seemingly unharmed. As if in response to the attack, its glowing red eyes slowly opened as shards of stone erupted from the earth surrounding the bulky fighter.

"That Dynamicpunch of yours won't do much against its hard Steel shell! Bronzong, take it out with Psychic!"

The metallic Pokemon began to vibrate in a melodic fashion, directing telekinetic waves towards its opponent. Machamp grabbed its head in agony before slumping to the ground, defeated.

"Machamp is unable to battle! The eighth knockout of the match is awarded to Marik!"

Unknown recalled his pokemon, placing the pokeball back within the confines of his cloak. Kangaskhan soon found itself situated on the battlefield. A double assault of Toxic Spikes and Stealth Rock left the Kangaroo Pokemon straining to remain upright.

"Whats the matter, kid? Is that the best you've got? You're not too bright when it comes to type match-ups, are ya? A fire pokemon would probably be a better choice than that washed up thing!"

An amused grin darted across the cloaked figure's visage before being suppressed behind a neutral expression.

"Bronzong, finish it off with a Gyro Ball!"

"Kangaskhan, use Wish!"

At once, the Psychic Pokemon summoned a large steel sphere before it. The powerful orb was sent smashing into the opponent just as a faint yellow glow washed across the Normal-type. Kangaskhan slumped to the ground, defeated.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle! The ninth knockout of the match is awarded to Marik!"

Unknown recalled his Pokemon, placing it back within the confines of his cloak. He did not draw another. His opponent waved a hand in the air.

"Hey, kid! That the best you got? You gonna run home to mommy now? I could have told you from the start, this match was decided before it even began! _Ha!_"

In response, the cloaked figure's shoulders began to tremble in a slow, methodical fashion. Marik regarded the young upstart with a look of disgust.

"You're humiliating yourself with that sobbing of yours. Why don't you just leave before I-"

Unknown tipped his head back as a peal of laughter echoed throughout the Colosseum. A stunned response was all the young trainer needed before tearing off the cloak that had hidden his features throughout the entire match.

A sharp set of hazel eyes danced mirthfully beneath short-cropped brown hair. The intensity of the embroidered flaming talon set upon his tee-shirt rivaled the cloak he had only moments ago been wearing. Both hands rose to grasp a pokeball set on a chain around his neck.

"You still don't remember me, do you? I should have assumed it would come down to this..."

The older man stiffened at the display, leaning forward to get a slightly better look.

_This kid...something about him...but what? No matter..._

"Come on then, kid, I see you still have another victim for me to finish off! Let's end this here and now!"

Unknown took on a relaxed stance, enlarging the pokeball before casually tossing it into the arena. A flash of bright white light engulfed the space before the younger trainer, solidifying into the shape of a Charizard...which was promptly crushed by Stealth Rock on the switch.

"Ha! A fool's move, kid! A quadruple weakness to Rock-type attacks! This will be easier than-"

All of a sudden, a pale yellow glow emanated from the rock formation. Unknown had his arms crossed atop his chest as Charizard burst forth from the debris at full health. Kangaskhan's Wish had done its job.

The young man cast his rival a derisive smirk.

"Yes...lets finish this, shall we?"

As the large Fire-type stomped around, it shot a terrifying glance towards the older man. A deep scar over the bridge of its left eye was made readily apparent as it leveled its gaze with the enemy. Marik hardly had the capacity to breathe as a wave of nostalgia surged throughout his body. Unknown took note of the change in disposition, offering a coy smile at the other trainer.

"Tell me, Marik...do you remember _us_ now? At least say hello to your very first pokemon."

At those words, the older man nearly toppled over backwards, memories flooding in from all corners of his mind at once.

_-Thirteen Years Ago-_

"C'mon Charmander! Try harder! You can do it if you really want to!"

Set within a small alcove of trees, the Pokemon in question strained itself in an attempt to use a Flamethrower attack on a small fire pit. After several moments of painful effort, a thin stream of black smoke escaped from its nostrils as the tiny lizard slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"_Get up, Charmander! Do it again!_"

As the small Fire-type rose to its feet once more, a boy with large clunky glasses waded into the clearing. Marik regarded the newcomer with an exasperated look.

"What do you want, squirt? Can't you see we're training here?"

The small boy recoiled at the harsh words, glancing first at the man, than immediately towards the worn out Pokemon. A look of wonder entered the child's eyes at the sight of such a rare species.

"I...I heard you yelling from the road, and...I was on my way to get my first Pokemon, but...I-I wanted to see if everything was ok, so..."

"So you were just snooping, huh? Well good for you, you found us. Congratulations."

The small boy looked down at his feet, ashamed. His gaze eventually rose once more as the panting of the Charmander became more labored than before.

"Is...is your Pokemon alright, mister?"

Marik strode over to the tiny lizard and hauled it into the air by the scruff of its neck.

"What, this little rat? I just got it last week, and it hasn't even so much as learned how to use Ember yet! I couldn't care less how it is!"

All the while, the Charmander had begun to drift off into unconsciousness despite its uncomfortable predicament. Its tail dipped lower and lower, eventually coming in contact with the exposed leg of its trainer. Marik yelped in pain as the flame touched his skin, flinging the Pokemon away in shock. Charmander collided headfirst with a rock jutting from the ground, eliciting a cry of pain from the Fire-type as a stream of fresh blood began to run into its eye.

"You stupid, worthless little reject! Look what you did to me!"

As the young man began to fuss over his superficial wound, the boy cast a horrified expression towards the grown-up before rushing to the Pokemon's side. He propped it up as best he could while digging through a knapsack draped over his shoulder. Within moments, a gauze strip had absorbed some of the blood while another administrated pressure to the wound.

"Whad'ya do that for! You didn't need to throw it like that! What if it had gotten really hurt?"

Marik let out a cruel laugh as he observed the sad sight before him.

"That Charmander is a waste of my time. It can't even breathe fire, so what good is it to me? You wanna take care of it, fine. I'll go find something worthy of my training skills."

And with that, the young man detached a pokeball and dropped it on the ground.

"You'll see, kid. The next time you hear the name 'Marik Dupont', don't be surprised it its in headlights or all over the news! Kanto is a joke anyway, theres bound to be much stronger pokemon in other areas of the world."

He turned a cruel eye towards his abandoned partner.

"Then again, anything at this point would be more desirable than that pitiful excuse for a Pokemon."

Charmander bowed its head, whimpering softly at the heartless words. The small boy remained silent, watching the man as he turned and exited the clearing without so much as a second glance.

_-Present Day-_

That same boy, now grown into a man, regarded him with a look of disgust.

"I gather you remember now."

Focusing his thoughts, Marik nodded, refusing to show the anxiety he so strongly felt. Instead, a terrible sneer washed across his face as he nodded once more.

"Yeah...Yeah, I do remember. I remember some scrawny little brat and a pathetic pokemon off in a clearing by some no-name hole. I remember a Charmander that couldn't use the simplest Fire attacks, thus making it completely useless."

Charizard bellowed in rage, eager to get this battle started as well as end another that had been waging for more than a decade. Its trainer took a heated step forward.

"That 'no-name hole' was Pallet Town, my home. Charizard's home. We won't just stand by and let you bad-mouth the place where everything began for us!"

"Is that so? Well lets see what the little lizard can do! Without the ability to breathe fire, its no more of a threat than an overgrown Pidgey!"

Both trainers braced themselves, sizing up the other in an effort to gain the upper hand. Each called out to their pokemon as one.

"Bronzong, Hypnosis!"

"Charizard, Substitute!"

Once again, the Steel-type Pokemon vibrated in a melodic fashion, though on this occasion its attack was blocked by the emergence of a translucent copy of its opponent.

"Still hiding, huh kid? After all this time you still couldn't teach it any decent attacks? Fine then, let me show you one of my favorites! Bronzong, hit that clone with a Rock Slide!"

"Charizard, use Belly Drum!"

A pair of red glowing eyes directed one of the Stealth Rock shards into the Substitute, shattering it instantly. Hidden behind the doppelganger hovered the large fire lizard, strumming its belly with fierce and deliberate blows. After having sacrificed so much energy for the Substitute, Charizard appeared to be taking serious damage from the unorthodox battle strategy.

"You're making it too easy, kid! Why don't you just save me the trouble and have it knock itself out! But then where's the fun in that, right? Bronzong, finish it off with another Rock Slide!"

"Not so fast, Marik! Charizard, Earthquake right now!"

Before the Bell-shaped Pokemon could respond, its adversary bellowed forth a fierce roar while slamming its foot into the ground. From the impact, a massive wave of earth tore across the stadium, striking the Steel-type with enough force to rival a Dragonite's Hyper Beam. Bronzong soared through the air, striking the edge of the arena and dropping to the stadium floor, unconscious.

"Bronzong is unable to battle! The tenth knockout of the match is awarded to Unknown! Ladies and gentleman, it has come down to one pokemon left for each trainer. The next match-up shall determine the outcome of the battle!"

A mixture of cheers and uncomfortable silences whisked around the trainers. This match had been more than many spectators had been expecting. Much more. Strips of black and gray glistened in the sun as Marik sent out his remaining Pokemon.

"Skarmory, get out here and finish this!"

A large Steel bird emerged from its pokeball, soaring into the sky. The older man took on a sneer as he addressed the youth across from him.

"Thats one heck of an Earthquake, but I don't think it'll bother Skarmory too much. Its a real shame the only thing that could save you now is Flamethrower or Fire Blast. With all its self-inflicted damage, that pathetic excuse for a Charizard won't be able to withstand a single attack!"

The younger man gritted his teeth in barely contained rage.

"_How would you know!_ You abandoned him when he was still just a baby! You have no idea what he's gone through to get here! You have no idea how much he's had to sacrifice to be as strong as he is!"

Marik laughed it off with another casual wave.

"So I abandoned it, so what! Why would I want a crippled and weak Fire-type when I can have a powerful Steel-type! Catching Skarmory as my first pokemon outside of Kanto was the best thing that ever happened to me! If I knew how things would have turned out earlier, _I'd have dumped Charmander on the side of the road as soon as I got it!_"

The resulting gasps and outraged cries from the spectators fell on deaf ears as Marik regarded his opponent with nothing less than cold fury. Up in the rafters, several Officer Jennys made subtle hand gestures to one another as they silently made their way down to the main event.

"This battle ends right now, kid. I don't know what else that Charizard has learned, but it definitely can't hit what it can't see."

The older trainer puffed out his chest in renewed confidence as he issued the command.

"Skarmory! Use Agility!"

Unknown leaned forward, directing his attention to the Pokemon fighting by his side.

"Charizard, this is it! Nows your chance to show him and everyone else what we've been working so hard for! Use everything we've practiced and end this in one blow!"

Heeding its trainer's words, Charizard clamped its jaw shut, focusing its energy and creating a fearsome Blaze around its body. A small berry held in a claw was tossed into the sky. The Fire-type flapped its wing once, soaring up and snatching the small treat in its mouth.

"Alright Charizard, show'em what you're really made of!"

At once, both Pokemon disappeared from sight. A shocked cry arose form the stands as dozens of varying air currents whipped around the Colosseum, signaling the supersonic speeds demonstrated by both combatants. The sheer power of their movements was staggering.

"Enough of the theatrics, Skarmory! Get behind it and use Drill Peck!"

At once, the Steel-clad bird complied, zeroing in on its prey at a frightening velocity. Charizard continued on its path, oblivious to the impending disaster. Unknown cupped his hands about his mouth and shouted into the air.

"Charizard, grab a hold of it!"

Startled, Marik could only watch as his prized Pokemon descended upon the target...only to encounter a surprise barrel roll which resulted in a mid-air grapple. The older trainer recovered quickly, issuing a stream of follow-up orders.

"Break out of its grip and use Drill Peck! C'mon you dumb bird, it doesn't even have any Fire attacks! Finish it off already!"

Skarmory tried its best to do as ordered, yet was thwarted time and again by Charizard's superior reflexes.

"How can it still be faster than Skarmory after using Agility!? What did you-"

His question was answered soon enough as a certain item was held high in the air.

"This should answer your question, Marik. Don't tell me you're not familiar with a Salac Berry, now. Everyone knows one of these will boost a Pokemon's Speed by quite a fair margin. Sharmory's Agility is useless against Charizard after he's eaten one of these!"

The older man took on a horrified expression as Unknown once again directed his attention to the air.

"Now, Charizard! Toss it straight down towards the ground! Follow after it!"

With a roar of compliance, the Fire Pokemon snatched both wings in its strong grip and hurled the Steel bird straight towards the earth below. Both descended towards the arena at a breakneck pace.

"You were right, Marik...Charmander never was able to breathe fire of any sort."

A half-dazed look engulfed the expression of the man, watching his surefire victory slowly slip from his grasp.

"So instead, we trained hard...real hard...and found something else that worked just as well as a Flamethrower or Fire Blast. In fact..."

Unknown cast his opponent a lopsided grin.

"You might even say our strategy packs a real 'punch'!"

Marik's eyes widened, unable to quite comprehend what he was hearing. Everything he had worked so hard for, to have it taken away...his bright future completely overshadowed by a dark past. The descent of their two Pokemon seemed to occur in slow motion as his whole livelihood was swept out from beneath his feet.

"Charizard! _Fire Punch!_"

A flame-tipped tail erupted with newfound vigor as Charizard's entire form was engulfed in white-hot embers. Drawing an arm back to its full extent, the 'crippled' Fire Pokemon closed the distance and delivered a devastating blow to the figure beneath it, driving its metallic body deep into the unforgiving soil.

Charizard stepped back, allowing the dust and debris to settle...Skarmory lay in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

A one-hit knockout.

"Skarmory is no longer able to battle! Victory goes to the challenger, Unknown Trainer!"

Marik slumped forward, recalling his fallen Pokemon back to its pokeball. A sunken expression etched itself across his face as the two platforms slowly receded back into the arena. Both trainers made their way to the center of the field, one with a confident stride, the other reduced to a shell of his former glory.

The same announcer from before made his way to the center, several Officer Jennys in tow. Unknown stood by Charizard, the large Pokemon glancing only once to the opposing trainer in order to snort out a stream of black smoke at point blank range. Marik coughed and sputtered, holding his head in defeat.

A pair of Jennys took their place on either side of the older man, a hand placed on both his shoulders. Each gave a simultaneous nod to the announcer. The man in question turned his attention back to the crowd as he lifted a microphone to his lips.

"_Ladies and gentleman, before our post-battle celebration, I have some distressing news to report. As many of you know, abandoning a pokemon is a felony in our fair city. Due to recent accusations and admissions, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you not only will Marik Dupont forfeit his title of champion this year, but he has also been relieved of his status as champion for the previous year as well. Nor will he be allowed to participate in future tournaments as decreed by League rules._"

Hushed murmurs wafted across the stadium. Marik simply stood his ground, too engrossed in his loss to fathom the repercussions such a decree might have upon him in the future.

"_With that out of the way, please take a moment to congratulate this year's winner of the Viridian City Master Cup! Unknown Trainer and Charizard!_"

From a soft murmur grew a hearty buzz, followed by a deafening roar as the stunned crowd recognized the achievement of Viridian City's newest Champion. The large Fire-type let out a defiant cry as it proclaimed its absolute dominance. As several Officer Jennys escorted the older man off the field, he turned back, a hollow grin brandished across his face.

"Well kid, you beat me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Unknown glanced towards the man, then off to the sidelines where reporters were already lined up to interview the fallen hero. He directed his gaze towards the older trainer, a neutral expression resting atop his features.

"You once said that the next time I hear the name 'Marik Dupont', it will probably be in headlights or all over the news."

The young man nodded to the officers at either side.

"I think you may be right."

Marik let out a snort of laughter before turning back around, allowing the Jennys to lead him away.

"Stupid punk kid..."

Unknown watched as the man left the premises, his attention soon diverted back to the crowd as a hand snaked around his shoulders.

"_Young man, you just won our prized tournament! Do you have anything to say to all the people who watched such a spectacular bout?_"

He took a sweeping glance through the audience. So many people...looking at him...staring...watching his every move..._waiting_...

The poor trainer let his jaw hang open; his brain had apparently gone into shut-down mode as the full effects of victory finally took their toll. Forcing a grin, the announcer gave him a nudge in the ribs.

-"Hey, kid, say something."-

A pair of hazel eyes blinked rapidly as a microphone was shoved in his face. He took a deep breath while gathering his thoughts.

"_Uhh...thanks for having me here everybody! I had a real good time! Heh heh..._"

The announcer sweat-dropped, but figured it was the best he was going to get and let it go at that. To commemorate the occasion, a prestigious memorial plaque was brought to center stage accompanied by a Smeargle.

"_Now we can't inscribe the name of a tournament champion we don't know, can we folks? Unknown Trainer, would you be so kind as to reveal your true identity? It just wouldn't be fitting to remember your great success with nothing but an alias._"

Taken aback, the young man glanced all around at the hopeful expressions beaming down from the stands. From its place off to the side, Charizard flashed him a 'claws up', the flame of its tail burning brightly even after such a fierce battle. Thinking back to the flaming talon embroidered on his shirt, Unknown gave a cordial nod to the announcer as the microphone was raised once more. The Smeargle took its place, tail in hand, ready to inscribe the Thirteenth Annual Viridian City Tournament Champion onto the memorial.

The young man grinned broadly, leaning into the device with a sparkle in his eyes.

"_How about you just call me PhoenixClaw and leave it at that, eh?_"

THE END

* * *

Yep, thats right! I'm a Pokemon addict!

Regardless of my personal failings, I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story!

Now to go try out that all Dragon Team...hmm...

XD

P.S. That Charmander situation should look familiar as well. I figured I'd take the basic idea of what the show did and give it a bit of an added boost.

* * *


End file.
